


Kumi Kata

by GnomeIgnominious



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: "He had to admit that without his suit and glasses on Harry looked somewhat unassuming; middle aged, greying hair, the gi disguising the lean muscle underneath."Harry teaches the recruits judo.





	Kumi Kata

**Author's Note:**

> I had an image of Colin Firth wearing judo kit and hence this fic was born. There may be a part two, if the inspiration strikes. I know nothing about judo apart from what Wikipedia tells me, so I hope that doesn't detract from the fic.
> 
> The title is the name given to the firm grip employed in judo before performing a throw.

Five weeks in with six candidates left and they had finally reached the part of Kingsman training Eggsy had been looking forward to the most: hand-to-hand combat. The first phase of the selection process had been mostly focused on militarisation and teamwork, both of which Eggsy found relatively easy due to his time in the Marines. The previous week had switched instead to classroom learning about strategy and tactics and they had sat written and oral exams on the material every day; not Eggsy's strong point. As they changed into gym clothes, he was glad to finally be back on familiar territory, and secretly hoped he'd be paired with Digby or Rufus. He wanted to practice his jab.

His heart rose a little more when they entered the gym. Most of the equipment had been cleared to the sides of the room and in the centre, thin mats were laid out in a large square. Standing on the far side of the mats, dressed in the traditional _gi_ of a black belt judoka, was Harry Hart.

Eggsy had discovered that Harry-- or Agent Galahad, as he was properly called-- was something of a living legend within Kingsman. He was the most experienced agent in the service and specialised in hand-to-hand and small arms combat, making him Arthur's top choice for dirty, dangerous or personal missions. Eggsy had found this out when Hugo had boasted that he'd been proposed by Bors. Eggsy had casually mentioned in reply that Galahad was his sponsor and even Charlie had trouble hiding how impressed he was. Even so, Eggsy hadn't seen Harry since the night he had proposed him, because as new recruits they were kept mostly separate from the main apparatus of Kingsman, only seeing Merlin and his team of three junior instructors on a regular basis.

What Eggsy quickly realised was that this meant none of the other candidates knew who Harry was. He had to admit that without his suit and glasses on Harry looked somewhat unassuming; middle aged, greying hair, the _gi_ disguising the lean muscle underneath. Harry beckoned them to gather round, and as they approached the mats Hugo sniggered and muttered under his breath to Rufus.

"Reckon a stiff breeze would finish him off."

Digby heard too and didn't bother to hide his laugh. Harry glanced over them, weighing them up.

"As a Kingsman agent, you will sooner or later find yourself in a situation where you need to defend yourself and the only weapon you have at your disposal is your own body. This week, I will be teaching you the basics of hand-to-hand combat. Should you succeed in your training and be promoted to the position of Lancelot, you will be taught many more specialised techniques."

Harry stepped forward onto the mat, his hands held loosely at his sides.

"We are starting today with judo, which is a martial art based on throws, holds and chokes. I am going to teach you everything-- legal and illegal moves. If you're fighting to save your own life, or that of a colleague, you need to know how to kill. No holds barred."

He looked each of them squarely in the eyes as he spoke.

Hugo huffed impatiently and Eggsy met Roxy's eye roll with one of his own. Hugo had not made a secret of his many talents, which supposedly included being a champion boxer, best marksman in the British Army and the youngest person to climb Everest. Even Digby hadn't believed that one.

Harry looked Hugo up and down.

"Have you practiced judo before, Mr- ?" He searched politely for the name.

"Call me Hugo," Hugo said, as though it meant something terribly important. "I've sparred. Boxing, you know. I imagine it's all pretty much the same: hit or be hit, right?"

Harry considered this for a moment and said, "Let's find out, shall we?"

He gestured for Hugo to step forward onto the mat. Harry placed his hands on his thighs and bowed from the waist, which Hugo returned a little uncertainly. Eggsy was trying not to laugh. Hugo had probably had one boxing lesson at uni and now considered himself the world expert on any form of fighting.

Harry had a couple of inches on Hugo in height but Hugo was built like a tank across the shoulders and brought his fists up into a boxing stance. Harry still had his hands by his sides as Hugo stepped forward and swung. Eggsy didn't see what happened next, even though his eyes were fixed on the fight. Harry had simply moved so quickly his eyes hadn't been able to follow. In one moment Harry's hand had gripped Hugo's wrist and the next, Hugo hit the floor and lay flat out, gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Lesson one," Harry intoned as Hugo spluttered. "Judo is all about using your opponent's weight and strength against them." He looked down at Hugo with some distaste. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Eggsy thought: _yes_ , Harry.

Harry extended his hand to Hugo and hauled him to his feet.

"Agent Galahad. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hugo."

Hugo could only force out a pained wheeze in reply, and spent the rest of the lesson sitting awkwardly on a weights bench at the side of the room, trying not to let them see him massaging his wrist.

Harry paired them off by height: Eggsy with Roxy, Digby with Rufus and, with Hugo out of action, himself with Charlie. Roxy and Eggsy spent a very sweaty two hours getting intimately acquainted with the floor and each other's bodies as they learned the basic holds and throws. Eventually, Harry called them all to a halt and they headed to the showers with great relief.

Eggsy took his time in the shower, hoping the others would leave and that Harry would come in and... Eggsy stopped his slightly perverted shower fantasy in its tracks. For starters, Harry was a Kingsman and he was just a candidate; fraternisation was almost certainly prohibited. Second, Harry was far too old for him, even if he did have the body of Adonis (Eggsy just had a hunch about this one, never actually having seen Harry without his clothes on). Third, and this was the killer, Harry was almost certainly straight. Eggsy had no real reason to believe this either, besides experience and the balance of probability.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he realised that he was alone in the showers. He switched off the water and stepped out, but his towel wasn't where he'd left it.

"Looking for this, _Eggy_?"

Eggsy whipped round. Not quite alone. Hugo was standing in the doorway, Eggsy's towel slung over his shoulder.

Eggsy was suddenly very conscious of his nakedness, and how cold the water dripping off his body felt.

"Give it here, mate," he tried.

"Come and get it," Hugo chanted mockingly and danced away from Eggsy, holding the towel out of his reach. As Eggsy darted closer, Hugo lunged and pushed him hard in the chest. Eggsy slipped on the tiles and went down hard.

"Fucking faggot," Hugo spat. "Get down where you belong, you piece of shit." He was breathing hard. "I saw you making eyes at Agent Galahad all through that lesson, Eggy. Disgusting little prick."

Eggsy tried to scramble to his feet, desperately wanting to put the last two hours' training into practice, but Hugo brought a foot up and kicked him hard in the ribs. Eggsy winced and braced himself for a second blow, but it never came.

He looked up to see Hugo pinned against the wall, arm twisted up horribly behind his back. Harry Hart was pressing his full body weight against Hugo, forcing his arm upwards so hard Eggsy couldn't believe it hadn't dislocated.

"Hugo," Harry said, conversationally, "it seems your education has been somewhat lacking up until now. I'd like to rectify that." He brought his heel down hard on Hugo's instep and Hugo let out a choked cry. "Above all, a Kingsman is a gentleman. And a gentleman never uses a word like that. Never."

Harry released Hugo's arm and turned him round, keeping him pinned against the wall so their faces were mere inches apart. Harry surveyed Hugo's face, and curled a lip at the tears and snot that covered it.

"I have two little jobs I'd like you to do for me, Hugo. Would you mind?" Hugo merely let out another choked sob. "Splendid. Firstly, I'd like you to go and tell Bors the exact words you just spoke to Eggsy. No apologies, no justification. Just the facts. The second job is for you to pack your bags and leave. Immediately. Do you understand?"

Hugo nodded and furiously scrubbed a hand over his eyes. Harry released him and turned to help Eggsy off the floor, Hugo already forgotten.

"You alright?" 

Eggsy was a little mollified by Harry's concern. 

"Fine yeah, just bruised. Honestly, I'm ok, Harry."

Harry looked at him for a long moment and seemed satisfied.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to have a quick shower. Would you care to meet me for a drink in my office later?"

Eggsy frowned as he pulled his jogging bottoms on. "Is that allowed?"

"Not strictly, but Galahads have a tradition of bending the rules. Like Hugo for instance," he continued, taking his jacket off. "I really should have left him to Bors or Arthur for disciplining, but in the heat of the moment that seemed like the right thing to do."

"Why _did_ you stop him?" Eggsy blurted out. Harry didn't look up for a moment, fiddling with the end of his black obi and eventually folding it carefully.

"I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of that word," he said quietly, and glanced up to meet Eggsy's eyes. "In a similar situation to this, actually." He cast a hand around the sparse shower room.

"What happened?"

"I did exactly the same to him as I did to Hugo. Two months and a few more fights later I was recruited out of the army into Kingsman. Fortunately the atmosphere here is far more tolerant, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Eggsy swallowed and turned to pick up the rest of his clothes as Harry slipped off his trousers and got into the shower. He mentally rewound through his previous assumptions.

One: Harry was Galahad and that meant the rules regarding fraternisation could definitely be bent. Two: Harry definitely had the body of Adonis (Eggsy filed away the image of Harry's bare arse in his memory for later inspection). And three: maybe, just maybe, Harry was not as straight as he'd thought.

"My office, ten minutes," Harry called over his shoulder and Eggsy grinned.

 _Yes_ , Harry.


End file.
